The story of Haymitch and Effie!
by Dimitra247
Summary: It's the 50th Hunger Games and the second Quartel Quell. The twist this year is that the tributes are doubled. Also, Effie is escorting district 12's tributes. Well, if you like the general idea of my summary, take a look inside the story... :)


Chapter 1:

"Keep up, dear. We don't want to be late". Aurora turned her head for a moment to face me and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Of course not", I said plastering a fake smile to convince her I wasn't about to fade. I sped up to catch up with her. I focused my mind on the green wig that Aurora was wearing for the Reaping and tried thinking of something else, something more pleasant.

Aurora, the previous escort of district 12, will help me with my first day on this job. I sat down and waited patiently for her to end her opening speech. Next to me, there was Michael Miller, the only victor that district 12 ever had. He won the 35th Hunger Games which explained why he was still very young. Michael was a man of few words and we'd hardly exchanged any words. He was tall and quite skinny. Not the type of victor you'd see on district 1,2 or 4. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes. But almost everyone here seemed to have that kind of characteristics.

I turned back to Aurora. She was showing the people a movie that was given to us from the Capitol and then it was my turn to step up and pick the names from the giant bowl in front of us.

"Remember, ladies always come first", she whispered while passing by me. I nodded and swallowed hard. I grabbed the microphone and started talking without thinking.

"As always, ladies first", I said, mimicking Aurora in another Reaping and I almost didn't understand my own voice. I sounded cheerful and happy when in reality I felt quite the opposite.

This year is the second Quarter Quell. This morning a peacekeeper gave us a letter informing us that the twist of this year's games would be the doubling of the tributes.

I approached the glass bowl and gave the slips of paper a good stir before I quickly grabbed two and unfolded the first one. Clear and loud I read the name on the microphone: "Stephanie Lauder". There are some terrified gasps coming from the back of the square, from where the kids' parents sit. I see a young girl, clearly underweight, coming up the stage's steps. She keeps her head down but I can easily see the tears falling down, staining the wooden planks.

I unfold the other slip of paper and read the written name: "Maysilee Donner". Immediately silence covered everything. The only thing I could hear was my own rapid breath. But nobody moved so I said it again. "Maysilee Donner?" This time it came out more like a question. Suddenly there was a scream and then, like someone pressed a button, everybody started talking with the person next to them and commenting or giving their condolences to the tribute's family, like they were already dead. Not that I blamed them. Their kids would be lucky to make it to the last five players.

Finally I saw someone moving from the center of the female crowd. Two girls stepped out. They were talking to each other so fast I couldn't understand what they were arguing about. It was obvious that they were fighting now. The taller girl, in the blink of an eye, had slapped and then hugged the other one. She then proceeded to climb the few stairs that were in the left side of the scene and stand beside me. Now that they were separated I could see the similarity between them. They were definitely sisters if not twins.

"I'm Maysilee Donner." she said in a clear voice. Too loud. It was obvious that she was trembling. I gave her a quick smile and then said: "Good". After it left my mouth I realized how stupid it probably sounded. I cleared my throat and swallowed hard once again.

"And now, it's time for the boys". I grabbed the first two cards that came in contact with my hand. "Haymitch Abernathy", I said and in the end my voice broke. There wasn't much waiting in that one. The male crowd on the left quickly split in half and a young man started walking towards me. He looked at me with his light grey eyes filled with contempt. I averted my eyes quickly. I then, read the second male name: "John Stolk", I said to the microphone while I was examining the male crowd to catch even a slight motion between the young men. A little boy with red hair and freckles singled out the crowd. He came shivering up the stage. "That's me", he said looking around like a scared rabbit. Probably trying to find a familiar face to hold on to at this moment.

"Okay." I told him trying to sound sweet and make him feel a little bit better.

There was nothing else to do so I rushed to the closing part of my speech. I went back to the microphone: "Happy Hunger Games" I said, "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I added in a hurry. I wanted to get off that stage as soon as possible. The tributes were already following Aurora down the same corridor we came from. I followed them but kept some distance between us.

We walked till the waiting room. There were four different doors that led to empty rooms. Each tribute was guided into a room where they could say goodbye to their loved ones. I heard voices coming from the corridor and I turned my head to see around ten people walking towards me with two peacekeepers escorting them. They were allowed only one at a time.

Two women went inside Stephanie's room. A pregnant woman and the sister of Maysilee went through the second door. An old man using a walking cane, a young boy and a woman entered John's room. Finally, a young girl, a man and a woman went to see Haymitch. I easily understood that the man was Haymitch' s father. I could clearly see the similarity.

"You've got five minutes." said one of the peacekeepers before the people disappeared behind the doors.

While sitting on my chair, without talking or looking at anyone, my train of thought led me to how my mother made me take this job when her distant cousin, Corionalus Snow offered it. I wanted to continue my studies on architectural designs but she insisted and turned down every other job offer I had. I've had come to a certain age where the kid must move out from his parent's house. And with no other options I had to accept this one.

I waited motionless until no time was left. The two peacekeepers that escorted us in the building came back to take us on the train station. According to Aurora, we were already out of schedule. I tried getting her to calm down with absolutely no success.


End file.
